leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PC
A PC (Japanese: パソコン personal computer) is a technology used in all of the core series Pokémon games. They are found in every Pokémon Center, as well as in any main character's bedroom, in all Secret Bases in the form of a laptop, and sometimes in other buildings as well. Their primary purpose is for storing and items. In the games Networking PCs are networked throughout a region, but require special systems to connect between two distant locations, as shown when Celio and Bill had to work together on the to allow PCs in the Sevii Islands to be able to connect to mainland Kanto's computer network. Similar issues do not occur for PCs networked between Kanto, Johto, and the Sinjoh Ruins. Functionality Pokémon Storage System Every Pokémon Trainer is allowed to access a Pokémon Storage System set up by either Bill in Johto and Kanto, Lanette in Hoenn, Bebe in Sinnoh, Amanita in Unova, or Cassius in Kalos. Until the player meets the regional PC developer, the Pokémon Storage System option will appear as "Someone's PC", while afterwards, it will appear as the developer's PC ("Bill's PC" and so on). The player can withdraw or deposit Pokémon in a number of Boxes, allowing them to own more Pokémon than just the six permitted in their party. When a Pokémon is but the player's party is full, the Pokémon will be sent directly to the last Box that was accessed on the PC; from Generation III onward, if this Box is full, the Pokémon will be placed in the next free Box; in Generations I and II, the Pokémon cannot be caught in the first place. In Generation VII, the player has the option to switch out a Pokémon from the party and send to the PC when a new Pokémon is obtained. Pokédex evaluation In almost all Pokémon games, the can use a PC to have the Pokémon Professor of that game check the progress of the player's Pokédex. In , the professor that checks the progress of the Pokédex changes from Professor Rowan to Professor Oak upon obtaining the National Pokédex. However, in , the Pokégear serves this purpose instead. In Pokémon Sun and Moon, the Rotom Pokédex evaluates itself. Item Storage System In Generations , , and , due to the more limited space of the Bag when compared to Generation IV onwards, the player can use their own PC for accessing the Item Storage System (Japanese: どうぐのあずかりシステム tool storage system). The system is much simpler than the Pokémon Storage System as it does not have multiple Boxes for organizing items. Also, unlike the Pokémon Storage System, when an item is found but the Bag is full in the core series games, it will not automatically be sent to this part of the PC, and instead it cannot be picked up; this also does occur in and . Mail that is taken from a Pokémon will also be stored in the PC in the mailbox, preserving the message. The amount of items that can be deposited is limited though. In Generations , , and , a player is only able to store 50 types of items in the PC. In Generations and , the player starts the game with a Potion in their PC. In Generation IV, the Item Storage System is no longer necessary since the Bag has nearly unlimited space for all items. Instead, the player's PC manages only Mail, Seals, and photos . In Generation V, with the omission of Seals and photos from the games, the PC's only function is to store Mail. In Generation VI, with the removal of Mail, the item storage system is removed from the PC. Hall of Fame This function only becomes accessible after defeating the Elite Four. It shows up to 25 records of past victories over the Elite Four. This feature was removed in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Decorations In bedrooms and Secret Bases, the PC allows the player to manage decorations in that room. Saving In , PCs also function as save points. This feature was removed in , which retains the "save anywhere" feature of the core series games. Glitches There are several glitches associated with PCs in the Pokémon games. *In the Generation I games, there is an invisible PC in the hotel in Celadon City, which appears very similar to a Pokémon Center. The invisible PC is located where the PC would be in a Pokémon Center. *In the Generation I games, seeing certain glitch Pokémon such as MissingNo. will corrupt the player's Hall of Fame records. *Many cloning glitches are related to the PC. Appearance In the anime ]] In the , the PC is not frequently used by s as it is by s in the , since most characters are shown to leave their with a person they trust rather than using the Pokémon Storage System. , for instance, tends to keep at Professor Oak's Laboratory, and has left some of under the care of her mother, Caroline, at the Petalburg Gym. ]] PCs are sometimes used for communication rather than by calling on a . For example, in Beauty and the Breeder, is shown using an account on the PC to keep in contact with Suzie; in Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Brock asks for her email address; and in Hi Ho Silver Wind, mentions to her mother that she keeps in touch with her friends by e-mail, in addition to phone calls and letters. In The Ultimate Test, the people taking the Pokémon League Admissions Exam had to answer true-or-false questions on a computer as a way to test their knowledge on Pokémon. In The Ties That Bind, Ash was shown using a PC to look up 's profile. In Rhapsody in Drew, James used his laptop to look up information on and his Pokémon. PCs were used more often in the . In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Zoey used her laptop to access the official Pokémon Contest website and show a video of a Double Performance delivered by Top Coordinator . In Uncrushing Defeat!, used the PC of a library inside the Lake Acuity Pokémon Center to search information on the Legendary Pokémon . PCs were also used by Paul in Casting a Paul on Barry! to get information on 's Pokémon and vice-versa. It was also used by Ash in the same episode to look up info on Conway and Conway then used it to study . In addition, Nurse Joy and many officials for the Pokémon League are often shown using PCs. In the anime, the PCs appear to run s that are visually similar to . In the TCG Computer Search, a card that features a PC, was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era) in the expansion, and was later reprinted in English in the expansion. The card was later reprinted as an during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era) in the expansion. It also appeared in the video game as part of the expansion, and the video game Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! as part of the expansion. It allows the player to discard two cards in order to add any one card from their deck to their hand. In other languages |zh_cmn=電腦 / 电脑 |fr=PC |de=PC |it=PC |ko=PC |es=PC }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Equipment de:PC es:PC fr:PC it:PC ja:パソコン zh:电脑